How Betrayal Got Me A Boyfriend
by Lilythh
Summary: Through all the betrayal Finn has been facd with there has always been one person there for him. Finn/Kurt


_**A/N: heyy first Glee fic. I've read EVERY Kurt/Finn fic on this site and decided I'd write one. Here it is. Enjoy…**_

_**How Betrayal got Me a Boyfriend**_

To say I was shocked would be a slight understatement. I had arrived at Glee practice early today to end up finding my Ex-girlfriend making out with my current girlfriend. When did all this happen? How did this happen?

My ex-girlfriend, of course, is Quinn Fabray. We had been dating for years. Her being the head cheerleader and me being the quarterback, it was meant to be. Well, at least, that's what everyone else told me. But about 4 months ago, I think it was, she got pregnant. Naturally I freaked out, but when I calmed down I helped support her like a good boyfriend and soon to be father. I let her move in with me when her parents kicked her out and everything. 3 months later I found out that it wasn't mine, but my bestfriend- well ex-bestfriend now, I guess, anyway, my ex-bestfriend Noah 'Puck' Puckerman's. Quinn is staying with a friend.

I was pissed off by that, but my friend Kurt Hummel was there to comfort me, which I was thankful for. So I broke up with Quinn and moved on.

1 week later I was dating Rachael Berry. She's nice, pretty, got a good body and totally into me. We've been dating for 3 weeks.

Puck wasn't even there when I found out. He said something about liking Kurt. He only likes Kurt because I like Kurt! Puck has always liked whoever I like, ever since elementary school. He knocked up my ex-girlfriend, when he found out I liked Rachael he started dating her (didn't last long though), Now even when I like a guy, he has to like them too. I don't even know how he found out I like Kurt. I only started liking him when I comforted me about Puck and Quinn.

Speaking of Kurt, I can hear his voice right now. He's probably Mercedes. Their voices snapped me out of my trance, but Rachael and Quinn apparently heard them too. They smiled at each other and slowly moved away, not noticing me.

"…The most adorable- Oh, Hey Finn," Kurt said as he turned the corner into the hallway I was in.

"Ah Hey Kurt, hi Mercedes," I replied and walked into the choir room with them. Rachael pated the seat next to her as a signal for me to sit next to her. Instead I sat with Kurt…and Mercedes. They all looked slightly surprised and Rachael looked hurt. Kurt, Mercedes and I talked for awhile until Mr. Shue got here. We did what we usually do in Glee practice and before I knew it practice was over. I asked Kurt if he wanted me to drive him home (his dad still hasn't given his car back) cause its on the way to my place anyway.

"Finn, wait up," I heard Rachael call. I turn around and try to tell her I have to go, but she kisses me, "Why didn't you sit with me?"

"Listen I've gotta take Kurt home, he's waiting-" I tried to say.

"Why are you taking Kurt home? You never offer to take me home!"

"He lives kinda near me and you live on the other side of town. Plus he still hasn't got his car back…"

"Whatever! I don't care about him. Why didn't you sit with me? You've been avoiding me all afternoon!"

"I-I, can we talk about this some other time? Kurt-"

"Again with Kurt!" She cut me off again, "You've been talking about him too much lately! I'm your girlfriend, you should be paying attention to me! You sound like you're cheating on me!"

"Me cheating? You're the one cheating! I saw you with Quinn!" I was shouting now.

"I-I was…comforting her-"

"What a way of comforting! You didn't comfort me when I found out the baby wasn't mine! Kurt did!"

"Kurt! **Kurt!** All you talk about is **KURT!!**"

"Well at least _I _wasn't making out with him!"

"**But you want to don't you!**" she screamed.

"Maybe I do!" I shouted back, surprising myself. Rachael had, for once in her life, shut up.

"_We're over_," Rachael whispered. I had to strain to hear her after the shouting session, but I managed.

"Good," I said back. She looked up with tears in her eyes as she stomped towards the door. I felt slightly guilty, like that time Kurt slushied himself for me, until the next words left her mouth.

"I'm going to find _Quinn_," She hissed and continued stomping, but I heard her stop. I turned around to face the door and find out why she stopped, to see Kurt standing in the doorway. Rachael glared at him and continued stomping.

"I-I came back to… se what was taking so long…" Kurt explained, still looking a bit shocked.

"How long have you been st-standing there?" I asked.

"Rachael screaming about how much you talk about…me," he blushed, then slowly walked over to me. He looked up at me and put his arms around me in a hug. I hugged back.

"I told you girls are your problem," he smiled, looking up, "they complain, demand attention and cheat."

"You don't complain and demand attention?" I asked, pulling out of the embrace to look at him properly. He smiled.

"Maybe sometimes, but I don't cheat."

I smiled back at him and before I knew what I was doing I kissed him. It wasn't just a quick peck on the lips, it was a full on, tongue and all kiss. His lips were softer than Rachael or Quinn's and I momentarily wondered why, but my thoughts were abruptly cut short when Kurt moaned. I pulled back to breathe and Kurt looked up at me and smiled.

"You weren't joking," he said breathlessly. I smiled back at him and to prove me point leaned down to kiss him again. It was shorter this time, but still held a lot of emotion.

"You know, my dad is gonna be home late tonight, did you want-" I cut him off by kissing him again, hoping he would understand my answer. He did.

That night I stayed at Kurts. No we didn't have sex you perves. Surprisingly his dad didn't mind, said something about 'not being too loud', but I assured him we wouldn't do anything like that.

At the moment it's about 11pm. We don't have school tomorrow, it's a Saturday. So as lay there watching 'Sweeny Todd' with Kurts head in my lay I decided something. I don't care what people think of me. I've always been so obsessed with fitting in and being popular, but I'm happy. My mom once told me 'It doesn't matter what others think as long as you're happy'. She also told me 'be yourself cause those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind', but I think she read that out of a book. I know everyone in Glee will accept us. Even Puck. Quinn and Rachael might tell everyone about them too. The football team take it as well, but they're not really my friends. They never really were. Except Puck. This brings me to another decision. I'm gonna forgive Puck. Yeah he fucked up my life, but if he didn't knock up my girlfriend, tell me, and then force me to go to Glee early, I probably never would've been with Kurt. Plus Puck is my best friend, he should accept me and the more people I have supporting me the better. I guess it's a good thing Puck and Quinn betrayed me and Quinn got pregnant and its also a good thing Rachael betrayed me by making out with Quinn. Because in the end all that betrayal got me the most amazing and perfect boyfriend I could ever ask for.


End file.
